


Three

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: The third date for our boys.  How does it go and I think they realize they are crazy about each other for sure.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Three

For a moment Sonny was a little nervous looking at the building in which Rafael Barba lived . It was very different from his place and in a way intimidating. He had dressed up a little and chosen a sweater in a deep blue color that looked a little purple in certain light and black pants . Once he had climbed the three steps to Rafael’s door , he took a slow deep breath before pressing the intercom to let him know he was here. Then the door clicked open and he walked inside . “ This is a nice place Rafael.” He said without as much of his Staten Island accent surfacing. “ Thank you , would you like some wine ?” Something smelled heavenly form the direction of the kitchen as Sonny stood there. “ Yes and something smells amazing .”  
“ Well let me get you your drink while you make yourself comfortable .” Sonny nodded and heard the sound of a match being lit in the other room. He made his way over to the big couch that was emerald green in color and had a soft looking black throw blanket on the top. There were two pillows on each end that matched. He sat down slowly and exhaled. This thing felt like a cloud. He noticed a DVD and Blu Ray player on a shelf near the television and a few classic movies and comedies near it as well as some Broadway musical soundtracks as well. Also some paperback books by Harlan Coben and James Patterson around. Then he heard footsteps as Rafael came back with his wine and he noticed that the other man was barefoot . It was endearing to see him so comfortable and not in his DA shoes and flashy socks at home . They both sipped their wine for a moment. “ You look so relaxed .” Sonny said softly.  
“ I guess I am. I don’t think about it much and when I’m home I am more casual. His sleeves were rolled up and he had an older black shirt with a red stripe around his collar that looked well worn over jeans . Then he said “ Well I ventured into your territory and decided to try some manicotti. I hope I got it right and there is also salad.”  
Sonny smiled softly touched that Rafael had made Italian. He knew it meant something He found himself reaching for the shorter mans hand and gently holding it while they walked to the kitchen. “ At least this is Friday night so I don’t have to get up early tomorrow.”  
“ Well good because I have some plans for dessert that might make you want to stay here with me.” Rafael smiled and ran his hand slowly down to squeeze Sonny’s butt gently.  
“ I see counselor. And I just hope I can live up to your every desire.”


End file.
